In The Land of Lyoko
by Ever Changing Dream
Summary: "Let me weave you a tale of warriors and Kings, though the heroes of this story are now no such things, apart they are weak, together they will be strong, but only if they can all get along."Middle ages.Rated for things that may happen and some violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever so please don't be to harsh with the comments. If any of the idea's in this story sound like anything someone else has written I am sorry and that is not intentional. **

**Basicly it is about the caracters from Code Lyoko in Medevil times. They live in the land of Lyoko (I wonder where I got the title from). At the start of this story Lyoko has different countries in it, they are called Dunbar, Allamand, Kiwi and XANA (I know very original names). Xana is the name of the country run by the person with the same name, it is considered evil by all people not living there and is trying to control all of Lyoko. Allamand (Want to know where I got that name message me) is a country separated from the others by a vast mountin range so is not involved with the war. Currently Kiwi and Dunbar are oposing XANA in the fight. (It would help if you could see the map. I drew it during History class. I would somehow put it on my account page but I havent figured out how to do that yet.)**

**Just a little background info. Now on with the story...**

* * *

_Let me weve you a tale of wariors and Kings_

_though the heros of this story are now no such things_

_apart they are week, together they will be strong _

_but only if they can all get along_

_

* * *

_

_In the country of Dunbar is where we shal start_

_Where the people are strong and pure of heart_

_though a powerful change will soon come to pass_

_and it all has something to do with this young lass ..._

* * *

"Princess." Someone shouted a girl under the covers groaned. 

'Another thing I have to do I'm not even married to the guy yet.' She was engaged to the now prince soon to be king of Dunbar, William. She had many duties to perform as the soon to be queen. She was not't even sure that she liked the guy, but she had no choice. The marriage was arranged and the duties came with it. Including the one that said that she had to live in his castle as long as they were engaged.

"Princess Yumi," he shouted. " The prince wants to see you. I think he has a present."

'Oh a present.' She got out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. Sure she could call the servants but she preferred to not have other people touch her and they always took to long. "I'm coming." She shouted. She got dressed as fast as the frilly dresses would allow and let the servant guide her to the great hall. 'I wonder what it will be this time last time he got me a pony.' She loved that horse. At the end of the hall on his thrown was her fiance. He smiled noticing that she put her outfit on in a hurry.

"I bet that you want to see your present." She smiled.

"You know me well."

"Very well." He clapped. "Bring it forward." Some servants brought forward a boy in tattered clothes with brown hair. He had a chain wrapped around his wrists and a metal band around his neck. "I know you don't have a slave so I got you one. He is a little rebellious but he got good reviews from all his previous owners." She looked at her slave with interest.

"What do I do with it?"

"Whatever you want. He has to do whatever you tell him too." She looked at him.

"Anything?"

"Yes anything, just don't ask him to do any of your jobs as a princess. It wouldn't go over well." She laughed.

"Okay I wont." She addressed the servants "bring him to my quarters." They obliged dragging him by a chain attached to his wrists. 'He looks strong.' She thought. "I had better get to my quarters." 

"Okay see you later then." She smiled and left going to her room. She found her slave in her room just as she had asked. He still had the chain on his wrist and the end was tied to a pillar in the middle of the empty space without any furniture. He sat on the ground as if he was waiting for her to give him orders. She stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say. "Um okay I guess the first thing I should do is to say that I am new at this a probably wont be a good mistress." He just stared at her. "Uh so I do not feel like calling you slave so what is your name…" he now stared at her as if she was crazy. "Slaves have names… don't they?" he just nodded staring at her like she was crazy. "Uh so what is it?"

"Ulrich." He said shortly.

'Wow it talks.' She thought. "Well, Ulrich, I am going to go to breakfast after I fix myself up." 'Hopefully William can give me some advice on what to do with you.' Ulrich just shrugged and leaned against the pillar. Yumi went into the restroom and fixed her clothes and makeup. When she came out, she saw that Ulrich was sleeping with his back to the pillar. 'Aw how cute." She thought. 'I wonder if I should get him a bed. New clothes are a must too, and food. I wonder what slaves eat?' she left and went to breakfast where William was waiting at the grand table. She took her seat next to him and began eating. The hall burst into talk. "William?" Yumi looked at her fiance.

"Yes dear?"

"What exactly should I do with my slave?"

"Well first you should lay down some ground rules like no touching my clothes or don't touch me unless I order it. Things like that. Also you should have some punishments for disobeying your orders. Like no breakfast, make him sleep on the floor, or whip him."

"What about food and other necessities?"

"Well you can bunk him with the other slaves, you could get him a room connected to yours, or you could make him sleep in your room. As for food, I'll have a servant bring his meals to you. Whether he eats it or not is your choice. Also the same with clothes I'll get him some that look better."

"Thanks, you're the best." She kissed him on the cheek.

"If you want I can show you what to do with my own slaves."

"I think I'll try it myself first."

"Okay." He looked disappointed.

"I'll come to you for advise though." He still looked sad. "And if that doesn't work I'll see your demonstration Okay." He looked happy now.

"Okay." The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Yumi went to her room to find that some servants had bought a bed for her slave and that he was taking full use of it with his new clothes. There were empty bowls that showed that he had eaten but the chain around his wrists was still chained to the pole.

'I guess I should make some rules I really don't want to wake him but he is mine after all.' "Hay wake up."

"Huh what?" he sat up still tied to the pole.

"I think we should set up some rules."

"Okay."

"Don't do anything that you know would upset me. Don't touch me or my clothes. I'm busy most of the time so I'll leave a list of what I want you to do on the door, If you can read. Can you?" he nodded "Okay. The biggest rule is don't touch me or my possessions unless I give you permission." 'I wonder where he learned to read. Most of the servants can't do that.'

"Anything else?"

"I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

"Okay." He laid down on the bed again, actually it was more of a mat.

"Um… can you think of anything I could do?" he sat back up.

"Actually yeah. Could you get this thing off me." He held up the chain.

"Oh right is that what this is for." She held up a key she had found on her desk.

"Yeah." She undid the chain and he rubbed his wrists where the chain had turned them red.

"Would you like something for that?" she grabbed a vile that had lotion in it from her desk. He looked at her funny.

"Uh yeah thanks." She gave him the lotion. "You know most people treat slaves like dirt." It was Yumi's turn to give him a funny look

"Why are you telling me this. I don't know anything. You could have told me to do anything and you would have had it easy." He just looked away unable to think of a reason. "You don't talk much do you?" he remained silent answering her question.

* * *

**I know it's probably harsh that I made Ulrich a slave but he is just so fun to mess with.**

**I repeat this is my first story so please help me if you see any errors. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay, after what four years, I finally decided to publish a chapter! So yeah, since there was only one, kinda short chapter before this one, I figure that you can go re-read that to remember what just happened... even though this chapter has nothing to do with last chapter. I dont know if anyone's still waiting for an update on this story, if i was that person I would have given up, but if there is still someone out there that read the first chapter a while ago, thank you so much! **

**Anyway, thanks to Aelita Stones1 and Lyoko Dreamer for making me remember this was a great story and that it was here (Really, that's what inspired me to write this chapter). And also a big thanks to... YUKIIN, Sora Means Sky, york 999, xxdawnbreakerxx, and Lost Animus for reviewing the last and until now only chapter. **

_

* * *

The word xana sends fear to many a heart_

_ But it is only that to someone who is smart_

_ Brains he has but courage he has not_

_ Well, that wont do for this little plot..._

* * *

Jeremy glanced around nervously, it was dangerous enough to go an open area like this, the ruined castle he was about to enter the only visible thing for miles, much less a forbidden area in Xana's territory. The blond boy shuddered, if he was found that'd be it for him, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice, taxes were high and getting higher by the minute. As the poor son of an even poorer merchant Jeremy needed all the money he could get, which was why he was here. He turned back to the castle, satisfied that nobody was coming, and began the process of climbing over crumbled walls and rubble.

The castle he was in had been vacant for most of the boy's life, the ancient walls crumbling with age and plants starting to grow on top of them. It had once been the capital of the land of Lyoko, but it had fallen some time ago when Xana attacked. For now the Hermitage was abandoned, and, as Jeremy soon discovered, empty of anything useful except for some nice sized rocks.

"Nothing," He fumed taking his anger out on a rock next to his feet, "I found out where this place was, snuck past the guards, came all the way out here and nothing!" With one last, painful kick, Jeremy hopped away from the rock clutching his bruised foot in one hand.

"Hay, who's down there?" A man called from one of the upper floors. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"What're you hollerin' at Fred?" another man asked.

"Someone's down there." The first man said. Jeremy looked around frantically, he needed to escape, needed to hide, but there wasn't anywhere to go, the only way out of the room he was in was in the direction that the two voices had come from.

"Well let's go check it out." A third man said, and soon footsteps were echoing down the hallway, not of just three men either if the sound was anything to go by. Jeremy ran around frantically pushing against every wall. Old castles had secret passageways, he reasoned frantically. The men were almost there when Jeremy tried the last wall. No stone gave in, no secret passage appeared, nothing. He needed to get out, they were almost there, he couldn't get out.

"Oh god, help." He muttered under his breath as he looked around frantically one last time, and suddenly there was a passageway in the far corner of the room. He didn't stop to question where it had come from, or why he hadn't seen it sooner. Jeremy just ran down the new corridor, not noticing when it closed behind him. He ran several fights of spiraling stairs before he collapsed, out of breath in a large room several floors underground.

After several minutes of heavy breathing and one last check to make sure that no one was following him, Jeremy finally decided to look around the surprisingly well lit room, and gasped in shock. Around the edges of the room were all the gold, jewels, and finery than Jeremy could have ever imagined, yet that wasn't what caught his eye. In the center of the room was a large pink rock of a kind that Jeremy had never seen anywhere. He stood up and walked towards the stone, examining it from all angles. It was semi transparent and almost seemed to be glowing, and on the side there was an inscription in a language that Jeremy had only read about in a very old book.

_Heed to those who may enter this place_

_For you have no reason to fear_

_The light is not dark_

_Nor will it leave you_

_Until the king returns to his princess_

_And the prince is returned to his throne_

_For the pieces to be united_

_The last must be together_

_Forget the lies, pure heart_

_Until you give the last_

_And only then will you win._

When translated the runes really didn't make any sense, and Jeremy was almost sure that he had translated them wrong. But he wasn't a bookworm for nothing; he was probably the only person in his village who could read, much less in another language. There was some dust on it though. The moment Jeremy's hand touched the stone a bright light shown in his face as the gem began to glow from within.

He shielded his eyes from the light for a moment and when he opened them the gem was gone. In its place there was a girl in an expensive looking pink dress, with shockingly pink hair. Jeremy stared at her for a moment, noticing the rise and fall that signified breathing, before she began to stir. The girl sat up slowly, as if she wasn't sure what she was doing, and when she opened her eyes Jeremy realized that they were the most beautiful shade of green that he had ever seen. Her head tilted cutely to the side as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked breaking him from his trance.

"Oh, me," Jeremy stuttered, "I-I'm Jeremy." The girl smiled sweetly.

"Hello Jeremy, I'm Aelita, would you happen to know where we are?"

* * *

**So, it's short I know, but I managed to write this whole thing in about three hours... maybe two and a half, I'm not sure, I took a lot of breaks. Anyway, this story is now back in business... Kind of... anyway tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome. **

**/Eve/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay another update! And this one's also short XD**

**So Thanks to AelitaStones1, lyokodreamer, Erik-Silver, The Mad shoe1 and MoonlitxAngel for revewing the previous chapter. And a special thanks to MoonlitxAngel for getting on my case about updating. ;P **

**

* * *

**

_The princess and her servant _

_So quickly they fell_

_One things for certain_

_This cant end well_**  
**

* * *

"Ulrich will you help me with this?" Yumi asked as she tried to tie the bow at the back of her dress.

"You're supposed to order me." Ulrich responded, going over to help her anyway, "You're not going to be a very good leader if you always ask your servants to do things." He finished stepping away from a nice looking bow. Yumi sighed, ever since he had come here, Ulrich had been silently or verbally correcting her on how to act, it was almost like it unnerved him that she was treating him like a human.

"It's called being nice," She said smacking him on the head with her brush. It was amazing how close they had gotten in only a few weeks. At first, it had been somewhat awkward for the both of them, Yumi not used to having Ulrich around, and Ulrich not being used to the luxury that came with being a royal's slave.

"Well don't be nice to me then." Ulrich said calmly sitting down next to what had silently been proclaimed his pillar. It had taken Yumi almost a month to do it, but she had finally got Ulrich to open up, somewhat. Whenever they had company Ulrich would shut his mouth like a clam, but when they were alone together, they could talk like old friends.

"You know there's a ball coming up." Yumi mentioned as she brushed her hair in the mirror.

"Because I can totally go to that." Ulrich muttered sarcastically. "What about it?"

"Just saying," Yumi said thoughtfully, "And why can't you go?" Ulrich groaned.

"I think we've been over this, I'm a slave, I have to do whatever you tell me, and those types of things are reserved for nobles, way above my head."

"Oh, right," Yumi said blushing. "I forgot." Ulrich sighed.

"Good for you. Why are you bringing this up?"

"I can't dance." Yumi admitted blushing, "I figured since you know some things, that-"

"Wait a second, what kind of princess doesn't know how to dance?"

"What kind of slave knows how to read?" Yumi fired back. Ulrich just shrugged. "My parents signed me up for dance classes but I never went," She explained. "At the ball I will have to dance with William, and-"

"Alright I get it," Ulrich said getting up, "I'm not very good but I'll teach you what I know." Yumi smiled at him and grabbed his offered hand. "You have the easy part," Ulrich began as he guided her around the floor. "All you have to do is follow your partner."

"And try not to step on their feet."

"Yeah that'd be useful, in most dances there's usually a pattern, this one is forward right left." Ulrich stepped backwards causing Yumi to move forward in the indicated pattern, "Backward left right." He stepped forward.

"Sounds simple enough," Yumi said.

"It is, the hard part is not looking down at your feet when you move." Ulrich said tilting her head upwards so she was no longer looking at the ground. "Try to keep your eyes on me."

"Alright," Yumi said nodding. She'd never noticed just how green Ulrich's eyes were. The movements came easily enough. It was a simple pattern and Ulrich was pretty good at leading. She vaguely wondered how he learned how to dance, just like she did whenever he showed her something new, but it was always a mystery, and for some reason she never asked.

"I think you're getting it." He said after a couple of minutes, and for some reason it made Yumi blush.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Suddenly they were moving closer as they danced, her chest pressed against his, their eyes never leaving each other, and soon their mouths were close enough to touch. Ulrich pushed her away, his face as red as a tomato.

"That's enough dancing for today." He said turning away from her, leaving Yumi with an empty feeling inside her chest and a warm feeling on her face.

"Yeah… okay." She said, watching as Ulrich sat down on his mat and started to pick at a frayed corner. Somehow knowing that this was not the best time to talk to her friend, Yumi turned away and started to play with something on her dresser, letting the tension hang over them like a cloud. Why was her heart beating so quickly?

* * *

Unknown to the two 'friends' trying to ignore the other's presence a dark figure lurked by the slightly opened door. His eyes roamed from the red faced slave boy to the blushing princess and then narrowed as he looked at the boy again. He was going to pay.

* * *

**I could have made this longer, but I couldn't find a good place to end. Just so you know the real action is going to start in a couple of chapters, so bear with me.**

**;Eve;**

**PS: I actually have no idea how to dance XD so sorry if that information is wrong.  
**


End file.
